AddOn Studio 2015 for World of Warcraft
:See AddOn Studio 2010 for World of Warcraft for current version. AddOn Studio 2015 for World of Warcraft is a fully featured development environment for creating and developing World of Warcraft AddOns. AddOn Studio features a professional Lua editor with full code-completion and other modern facilities, integrated with a visual WoW UI designer, SVN repository support, project based AddOn file management and deployment, and much more. To get started follow the steps below, and feel free to visit the following pages for more information and help. Twitter: @AddonStudioWoW. Documentation: Getting Started. History: Release History. WoW API: UI Customization. Support: Issue Tracker and Forums. Donations: PayPal. AddOn Studio 2015 for WoW What you need: * One of Visual Studio Shell (small) or Visual Studio Community (very large): : '' '-- or --' '' Note: Option 1 is does not work with current version, sadly can only use option 2 for now. * AddOn Studio 2015 for WoW: FallenWorlds.org - AsWoW 4.0.70117.0 - 1/17/2017 http://fallenworlds.org/_as/_6WSG7/aswow-4.0.70117.0.7z 7z (History) Optional: :none Older: :none Getting Started Installation: * Download and install the above Visual Studio Shell -or- Visual Studio Community (defaults are fine) * Download AddOn Studio 2015 for World of Warcraft * Copy the folder 'aswow2015' in the zip file to any location you like, such as 'c:\Program Files' or 'd:\apps' * Run the WowAddonStudio.exe, or create a short-cut and run that instead. Basic usage: * Create a new Project * Add existing files or create new ones * Deploy to WoW by clicking 'Build' * Run WoW to use your AddOn... Support: * Issue Tracker and Forums and Release History * Getting Started Documentation * If you are having trouble, try running the reset.cmd in the install folder. Updating: * Rename or delete the installed 'aswow2015' folder. * Follow the Installation steps above, skipping the Visual Studio Shell portion. Product History AddOn Studio 2015 for World of Warcraft is a further continuation of the AddOn Studio for World of Warcraft series, and is an update of AddOn Studio 2010 for World of Warcraft, reworked with Visual Studio 2015. The older AddOn Studio 2010 for World of Warcraft version will still be updated in parallel, where both this version and the 2015 version will be supported together to give users a choice of which IDE's style and functionality they are more comfortable with. See AddOn Studio for World of Warcraft for a list of versions and the AddOn Studio for Wow Release History. Today's Reality The general concepts of AddOn and game development, especially for WoW, are far more well understood and by a much larger audience now than they were at the time of the original AddOn Studio for WoW. And since AddOn Studio 2010 for WoW, many more games have come (and some gone) using Lua and similar extensibility concepts, and general expectations of quality in customer level tools and environments has risen as well. This product improves on 2010 with an even more advanced and complete set of features, and is a powerful general IDE for WoW AddOn development using a free Visual Studio back-end (much like the free Community versions of Visual Studio for C# and Web), with support for graphical FrameXML development. There are quite a few additional Visual Studio integration features, all of which together contribute toward making WoW Add-On development tools real first class citizens in a world where that almost never happens. What Changed :See AddOn Studio 2010 for WoW: What Changed for previous changes - New Visual Studio 2015 IDE general set of features. - See AddOn Studio for WoW History for current specifics, will update more here later. What Works :See AddOn Studio 2010 for WoW: What Works for previous enhancements This is a short list that expressly or implicitly covers major historic issues that, starting with AddOn Studio 2010, have been handled with better support, direct fixes, and/or new and updated infrastructure. Updated Support: * Warlords of Draenor and Legion - Allows everything from 70000 version support, to playing well with WoW Legion and WoD and earlier game content files, and Blizzard interface 'toolkits'. Fixes include more complete CASC support the proper handling of WoW data files. * SCC Integration for GIT - the new version includes an optional, integrated, and functional version of GIT, with full support for all context menus. This is in addition to the previous SVN support. This allows using Curse or other Git support for remote code repositories. There is guaranteed support for sites like the Curse sponsored WowAce and Curse Forge. * Windows 10 - using newer set of tools and compilers support was updated for a smoother experience on the new OS, and should still be backward compatible as far back as Visual Studio 2015 support goes. I believe this is the way back to Vista and above, but not back as far as Windows XP, Windows 2000, NT 4.0, or Windows 95. Windows Vista requires Vista SP1. AddOn Studio 2010 for WoW still has support for Windows XP. Contact celess22@gmail.com See also * AddOn Studio 2010 for WoW * AddOn Studio for WoW - AddOn Studio for WoW major versions and history * AddOn Studio for WoW Documentation - getting started, details for installation and setup * AddOn Studio for WoW History - effectively release history with changes and notes * AddOn Studio 2015 for WoW Demo * WoWBench - WoWBench WoW Lua run-time simulation, including events, frames * Viewing Blizzard's interface code External links ;Product ;Support ;News